


How about now?

by LiketheFox



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Both freshman, Derek is Mechanics, Derek is still wofy, Fluff, M/M, Stanford, Stiles is a History student, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiketheFox/pseuds/LiketheFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, Derek really needed to pee. Now werewolves pee a little less than humans since they use up more water for growling and stuff like that, but he really to pee.<br/>So naturally he went to find the bathroom.<br/>He struggled to find the toilets in his dorm but he soon found them by smell. He walked through the door to see a fairly cute brown haired boy leaning against the sink:<br/>with another guy’s mouth around his dick.</p><p>“Wh- What!! OH MY-”</p><p>“OH SHIT! Isaac stop!”</p><p>“Oh my god, I am so sorry- I -Uh- I’m leaving” and Derek quickly shut the door. Even when he was walking away he could still hear their heartbeats pounding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed and it took me ages to write cause I'm a lazy shit  
> In later chapters I plan to add some Supernatural stuff since they go to Stanford so keep watching!

**CHAPTER 1**

 

Derek sat in the front if his dad’s car, watching the motorway, naturally nervous about the next three years ahead of him, moving away, having to meet people. High school was a pain most times but now Derek was leaving home for the first time.

 

“How you feeling Derek?”

“I’m fine Dad it’s just college.”

“Yeah but Derek it’s not just college, It’s life!”

Derek sighed. As much as he loved his dad he did like to give a speech.

“College. Where most of all the drinking in your life will happen. Where you meet all kinds of people.”

“I know people Dad.” Derek stated flatly.

“Yeah but son... Sorority girls” Derek’s dad winked as he turned to see his son’s embarrassed face. He chuckled.

“Derek seriously college.. it’s soooooooo much better than high school, and you know I met your mom in college so maybe you’ll find someone special.”

“Dad......”  
“I know I know. I’m shutting up now”

 

They drove down Campus Drive of Stanford University to Derek’s dorm. He was staying in Stern Hall, on Arguello Way.

Derek watched as all the new freshmen getting their bags, saying goodbye to loved ones, friends who haven’t see each other all summer and that one couple who look as though they are about to go all the way on the scratched park bench. They pulled up to Derek’s dorm and carried all his belongings to his room. The room was small, containing two bed, two wardrobes, two desks and two chest of drawers, but no roommate. Yet.

 

“Well,I guess this is goodbye then.” Derek’s dad said.

“Yeah” Derek really was going to miss his dad, and everyone else really. He would even miss Laura’s teasing and Cora’s whining although he would never admit it.

Derek’s dad pulled him in  and held for for a good few minutes, like Derek was only 5 again. Derek breathed in his dad, every scent of home.

When he released, he simply looked at him, tapped him on his shoulder and left, leaving Derek to his new home.

 

Derek looked around,wondering where to start with the unpacking. Organisation is really his mom’s area.  The room smelt too unfamiliar and bathed in disinfectant and he was getting that horrible feeling in his stomach that made him nervous, so Derek decided to take a walk around the campus. He found the bookstore,the post office, the dining hall and the park next to his dorm.

Suddenly, he really needed to pee. Now werewolves pee a little less than humans since they use up more water for growling and stuff like that, but he really to pee.

So naturally he went to find the bathroom.

He struggled to find the toilets in his dorm but he soon found them by smell. He walked through the door to see a fairly cute brown haired boy leaning against the sink:

with another guy’s mouth around his dick.

  
  


“Wh- What!! OH MY-”

“OH SHIT! Isaac stop!”

“Oh my god, I am so sorry- I -Uh- I’m leaving” and Derek quickly shut the door. Even when he was walking away he could still hear their heartbeats pounding.

                              

 

 

                                               ********************************************************************************************************

 

Derek raced back to his room after suddenly losing the urge to pee. He fell on the bottom bunk and breathed heavily for a few minutes, the anxious knot in his stomach getting tighter till he controlled his breathing and calmed down.

 

          _It’s just sex_

_Albeit sex in a public toilet_

_You have to get use to it Derek_

_This is college_

_Sex and shit happens in college_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a musical knock on his dorm door. Confused, Derek walked over to the door and opened the door and the cute brown-haired boy was standing there. But this time he was standing with a few suitcases and boxes by his side.

Derek stared.

“Uhhhhhh hi” the boy said, looking slightly confused.

Derek paused. “Hi”.

The boy then appeared to recognise Derek,“Look I’m sorry you had to see that”.

 

Derek suddenly felt himself blushing. He never blushed, he only frowned; but he couldn’t frown at him. So he looked at his shoes,not knowing what to say. There is no helpful handbook on how to talk someone after seeing them go to third base against a sink.

“I mean you should at least know your roommate before you walk in on him by accident”

Derek suddenly looked up in shock.

“Wait?!  Roommate?!?!”

“Yes. That’s me” the boy waved then put out his hand.

“Hi I’m Stiles”

             

 

                                                      ********************************************************************************************************

 

Derek glared at him with his hand out for at least a long 3 seconds.

 

          _I just saw a guy get a blowie in the bathroom._

_A cute boy._

_The cute boy is now my roommate._

_So I definitely can't ignore him like I had planned._

_His name is Stiles._

_His name is Stiles._

_What the hell is a Stiles?_

 

“You’re supposed to shake it” Stiles said.

“What?”

 

Stiles grabbed his hand and put it in his and shook Derek’s hand. He had long thin fingers and large palms. His pale skin was soft and warm, like a breeze on a sunny afternoon.

“Its alright I washed it before coming here”

 

          _Ew._

Stiles let go of his hand and pulled in his suitcases, then carried in his boxes one by one and set them down in the room. “You never said what your name was.” he stated.

 

“uh, Derek. My name is Derek”

 

Stiles was flying around the room unpacking his belongings “Sweet. Derek. Nice strong name. What you studying Derek?”

 

“Engineering and Mechanics”

“Ahhh so you like to get greasy under the hood huh?” Stiles looked at him with a gleeful glint in his molten gold eyes, still unpacking.

Derek hesitated “If you mean cars....”

“Of course I mean cars.” he smiled. Derek wasn’t convinced. Stiles continued “ ‘Cause if I didn’t mean cars, then I love getting greasy under the hood.”

“Evidently”

“Ooooo humor, I like it” he teased. As cute as he was, Derek felt like this boy would become a raging pain in his ass. So he frowned at him.

 

“So Stiles, what are you studying? And what kind of a name is Stiles anyway?”  
“Stiles, is the name I picked, and I am studying History with folklore”

“Folklore?” Derek questioned.

“Yeah I like Scandinavian and Celtic folklore rather than American folklore. American folklore is a bit shit really and unimaginative compared to others. Like my favourite story is a one from Norse mythology about a gigantic wolf and a man named Tyr. He is the only  man the wolf trusts buts ends up biting the dude’s hand clean off when tricked by the other gods. I’ll tell it in full some time. Its pretty cool”

“Hmmmm”

 

“SooooOOOOOoooooo” Stiles said “ Got a girlfriend??”

“uh no, no girlfriend”

“Oh.....Boyfriend?”

“What- No. No boyfriend girlfriend no anything.” Derek had never really dated in high school. There was plenty of pretty girls and later good-looking boys but it didn’t feel natural to him like it did to his peers.

 

“Ahhhh, single. Unattached. Like me.” Stiles said still gleaming at him.

Derek was suddenly confused. “Then who was that guy in the-”

“I don’t do relationships. The last one was a mess and I have vowed never to date again.”

“...Okay. So you just sleep with anyone then?”

“Well.... yeah.”

“That makes me feel so comfortable” Derek said sarcastically.

“Fine Derek, as we are roommates I vow never to try and sleep with you,whether you be drunk, high or begging for it, to keep you from feeling uncomfortable, no matter how hot you are.” Stiles winked.

Derek was really blushing now. Werewolves don’t blush.

 

          _Shit shitshitshitshit_

_Don’t look him in the eye_

_He’ll see how red you are_

_Damn it Derek_

Derek finally looked up “Deal.”

They shook hands and Derek really didn’t know what he was getting in for.

  
  
  
  



	2. The Suggestive Eyebrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is going all out to get Derek laid, but Derek really doesn't want to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey second chapter is here! Thanks to my friend Tamsin (http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/243763) for helping me.  
> Leave a comment it really helps me  
> Enjoy!!

**CHAPTER 2**

  
  


Derek walked through Canfield Court reading a book with Stiles next to him, ranting about something to do with comic books. Derek was only half listening when he heard a much repeated question.

 

“How about now?” Stiles asked.

“I’m not making out with you Stiles”

“But come ooonnnn... I haven’t had sex in a week”

“Thats because you’ve slept with everyone!”

“Except you”

“We are not sleeping together!”

“Fine but stop frowning at me”

“I frown at everyone”

“I know but stop its unattractive”

Derek frowned at him more. He just smiled.

“Okay well if you’re not going to let me bang you then let someone else.”

“What do you mean?”

“Get laid dude. Lets go to a bar and find some girls and take ‘em home”

Derek sighed. He heard the speech before about ‘how great sex is when you get with someone one great and it’s so awesome’ but he’d rather just study to some music.

Stiles stopped and held him by the shoulders and looked at Derek with a pleading look.

“PLEASE!”

“Can’t you just go with someone else? What about Isaac?? or Lydia??”

“But I’ve seen them all drunk anyway,and this isn’t about me this is about you Derek!”

 

Stiles was still gripping him refusing to let him go. Derek could’ve pushed him away easy but he didn’t.

 

“This is about you letting go and getting laid!! THIS IS ABOUT FREEDOM AND GETTING A BLOW JOB FROM A REALLY HOT GIRL-”

“Okay I’ll go!!!” Then Derek stormed off feeling red from the stares of other people.

After he left, Stiles had a victory dance and a self-fist bump.

 

                      *******************************************************************************************************

 

The bar was filled with intoxicating scents and noise. Derek could smell the overwhelming stinging stench of alcohol and the women’s strong  perfume and the little layer of sweat on people’s skin. Through the chaos he found Stiles’ earthy scent. He saw him at the bar laughing with Lydia, a girl he went to high school with, with whom he hadn’t slept with.  He said it would make it really awkward. She was extremely beautiful, everyone could see that.She walked over to someone else. Next to Stiles was a tall, muscular man with brown hair and his arm around a curvy blonde girl.

 

Stiles spotted him from across the bar and shouted over the music.

“HEY DEREK!! COME OVER!!” He walked over, making sure he frowned at Stiles.

“This is Sam and his girlfriend Jessica. Sam is studying law.”

“Hey” Sam said. He shook his hand.

There was something off about this guy. Derek wasn’t quite sure what it was. He made him uneasy but not completely uneasy which to him, is way worse. Derek could sense he had a history.

 

Jessica waved at him and smiled sweetly “Nice to meet you”.

Stiles then turned to Derek suddenly “Okay dude we are gonna get you laid. Sam and Jess you’re helping”

“Okay sure thing” Sam said

“I’m going to go scout around, Jess you come with me to pick out a lady, Derek stay here with Sam and talk strategies.” Derek didn’t even trying to protest.

As Stiles pulled Jessica away he shouted “USE YOUR BROODINESS TO YOUR ADVANTAGE. JUST AN IDEA” and Derek was left with Sam.

 

“So I take tonight was his idea?” Sam asked politely

“uh.. yeah, I’m not really one for sleeping about, like him”

“No its cool I know what you mean. But having a little fun isn’t a crime you know”

Derek rolled his eyes “Trust me I’ve heard the speech before”

 

“Well is there anyone you like?”

Derek searched around the room for all the faces he recognizes and found Stiles hitting on some girl with light brown hair and dimples.Typical. And Derek knows for fact that Stiles hooked up with Erica on Thursday so it hasn’t been a week without sex. He looked back to Sam.

“No, not really”  
“Ahhhhhh...” Sam looked at Derek like he was figuring something out.

“What?”

“Nothing. So how you gonna pick up these girls?”

“I’m not I’m just here for Stiles”

“Well either way here’s to a great night”,and they raised their beers and drank.

 

                         ********************************************************************************************************

 

Derek woke up Sunday morning with Stiles passed out on the floor, drool dripping from his mouth. A few hours later Stiles sluggishly woke up to run to the toilets throw up.

When Stiles returned he looked at Derek

“LAST NIGHT WAS AWESOME!! I got that girl’s number and you drank soooo much!! Wait-- how are you not hungover right now because I made you drink more than I did...”

“I guess I don’t get drunk easily”

 

          _Shit this is too close_

_Okay Derek just don’t drink so much_

_Or you’ll have to pretend you have a hangover_

 

“Huh. Whatever”

 

          _Phew._

 

“But you didn’t get any did you?! DAMN IT DEREK, that was the POINT of the night!”

“Why do you care so much?”

“Because I care!! If you and me aren't going to do it, then you should at least have sex with someone else”

“But I don’t want to sleep with anybody Stiles!!”

“FINE JESUS DIE WITHOUT SEX THEN!! I’M GOING TO FIND THAT GIRL I MET AND BANG HER -”

“SHUT UP STILES”

“FINE” Stiles then threw up his arms and walked out like a diva. 2 seconds later he pokes his head around the door “How about now?”

“Wha- Stiles I said no!”

Derek felt himself getting angry.

 

          _Can’t he just back off?_

_I don’t wanna have sex jesus!_

 

Stiles stepped slowly into the room with the facial expression he has when picking up people.

 

          _Why the fuck is that face working?!_

 

He kept walking slowly towards Derek and said suggestively “How about now?” Derek’s heart thumped louder and louder. Stiles kept walking till his face was so close to Derek’s that Derek could feel his breath against him. Stiles took one step one closer and...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He really loves to party.” Sam said  
> “Yeah” Derek turned to see Stiles doing some kind of dance move and smiled.  
> “Is that a smile?” Sam said incredulously   
> “What- ugh.. maybe”  
> “Wow...”  
> “What can’t I smile?”  
> “No thats not what I meant its just I’ve never seen you smile like that before thats all”  
> After an awkward silence Sam finally said “Oh my God!!”  
> Derek spun around “What?!”  
> “You like Stiles!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm going on holiday tomorrow so I won't be updating for a while. Thanks again to Tamsin.  
> Enjoy

**CHAPTER 3**

 

And Derek picked him up and flipped him over onto the floor. He gripped his throat and growled. He shifted. He felt his cold steel blue eyes and his sharp teeth as he growled at Stiles. He had never seen him so scared.

“Please don’t tell” grumbled Derek

Derek let him go and Stiles ran out of the room.  Derek didn’t see him for 4 days, the whole time thinking:

 

          _Oh god, he’s told someone_

_But no one would believe him_

_Where is he?_

_I could find him_

_But he probably run away again_

_He’d never want to see me_

_Shit shit shit shit shit_

_What have you done Derek??!!_

 

4 days after the incident, there was a knock at the door. Derek opened the door to Stiles. He stunk, his hair was a mess and he pizza sauce in the corners of his mouth.

“You’re a werewolf” he said

“Yeah. I -”

“Were you born into it or were you bitten?”

“What - how - I was born a wolf. How do you know about that?”

“I spent 4 days in the library doing research. I know about the Lycans and Druids and wolfsbane and how many kinds there are and hunters and I was thinking of a way to make an antidote to any kind of wolfsbane poisoning by getting them all and-”

“Stiles!” he grabbed him and shook him out of his ramble “ This isn’t your fight. No one is coming for me I haven’t killed any hunters or anything like that.”

 

He looked at Stiles and Stiles stared back.

 

“So... you’re okay with it then...?”

“Yeah totally! As long as you don’t kill me on the full moon. But seriously I think its awesome! Now I know why you never get hungover: werewolf metabolism!”

Derek let out the biggest sigh. He was so relieved he thought he might collapse.

“You know what this means right?” Stiles said with his suggestive eyebrow raised “ You can win every drinking game ever!!”

 

          _Damn it Stiles._

  
  
  


                           ********************************************************************************************************

 

Next Saturday Stiles practically dragged Derek down to the bar. By midnight they managed to gain a crowd as Derek downed shot after shot of jagerbombs. People started betting how many he could do before he stopped. He got to 30 before he pretended to be really drunk. Stiles however was having the night of his life. He was dancing (albeit like a lunatic) and drinking so much and getting hit on, he was loving it.

 

“He really loves to party.” Sam said

“Yeah” Derek turned to see Stiles doing some kind of dance move and smiled.

“Is that a smile?” Sam said incredulously

“What-  ugh.. maybe”

“Wow...”  
“What can’t I smile?”

“No thats not what I meant its just I’ve never seen you smile like that before thats all”

After an awkward silence Sam finally said “Oh my God!!”

Derek spun around “What?!”

“ You like Stiles!!”

“Wh- what?! No I don’t!”

“You so do! You like him!”

“I.... shit I like Stiles”

 

And he really did. He liked his messy brown hair, he liked his moles and his hands, he liked his laugh he liked the way he talked about folklore, he liked the golden tint of his eyes, he liked how confident he was and how energetic he was.

 

The next few weeks Derek caught himself staring at Stiles all the time. When he was buried in his mythology textbook or when he was eating a burrito, he was looking at him or thinking about looking at him. Occasionally he would catch him staring.

“What?!”

Derek would responded with a harsh glare, which couldn’t have been very threatening because Stiles turned back to taking a gigantic bite out of his burrito.

 

            _Okay I need to take my mind off him_

_I need to be distracted_

_Oh damn it Derek._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


                         ********************************************************************************************************

  
**STILES POV**

 

Well Derek is definitely loosening up. He’s doing  well with that brunette chick even though I could have sworn he was checking me out all week. Damn that boy is good looking. He’s got that moody emina, those bedroom eyes and dark hair I don’t really know how he hasn’t got a girlfriend yet. Well maybe this brunette can change that. Shame though I would have been a great boyfriend. Damn it Stiles you were too slow.

  
  
  


                          ********************************************************************************************************

  
  


Sunday morning Derek woke up in bed next to Jennifer. He breathed in her  sensual essence, the scent of the night before lingered on both of them.

 

          _Sex smells good._

_Stiles was right,_

_Son of a bitch._

 

Derek left Jennifer sleeping and went to take a shower. He walked out the room and saw Stiles in the hallway chatting with Scott and Sam.

“Hey everybody!! Derek got laid last night!!” The corridor erupted into cheers and applause.

 

          _I’m going to kill him._

_I don’t care._

_I am going to kill him._

  
  


Derek’s face must have been unnerving because the next thing he knew Stiles was running away from him and Derek was chasing him.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Leave a comment if you liked it!


	4. The Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STUFF HAPPENS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter guys!! I hope you like it.

**CHAPTER 4**

 

“AHHHHHHHH”

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU STILES”

Within two seconds Derek was on top of Stiles,  got him into a headlock and was choking him in the corridor.

“STAHP DEREK!! DEREK STAHP IT!!”

After a few minutes of Stiles flailing about like an idiot, Derek released him. Stiles stood up and grabbed his throat.

“Jesus Derek! I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing.”

Derek then chased him again.

 

               ********************************************************************************************************

 

The period after the one-sided wrestling match was uncommonly awkward between them. Stiles gave him a sincere congratulations but it ended thereafter. Derek continued to see Jennifer  every now and then and Stiles continued to sleep with people. His current favourite was the blue-eyed and the curly-haired Isaac. They hardly ever spoke about their relationships or tv shows or comic books, just school work. Then it started to piss Derek off.

 

          _You beg me for weeks to get a girlfriend or boyfriend_

_Then I start dating_

_And you don’t fucking talk to me_

_Jesus Christ Stiles_

_Could you be more cryptic??!_

 

So he confronted him.

 

He burst through their dorm door to Stiles lying on the top bunk with some Red Vines and a textbook.

“Okay why the hell aren’t you talking to me??!” Derek yelled “And don’t fucking lie I can hear your heartbeat”

Stiles stared at him. He climbed off the bed and stood in front of Derek, his heart was beating fast but evenly, no blips or stops. Then Stiles started to speak.

“I... Oh my god I can’t say it”

“Just say it Stiles!!!”

“I’m jealous okay!”

“Wh- What?”

 

        _Jealous?_

_Jealous of what??_

 

Stiles’ heart still beat fast but he continued, speaking slowly, making sure he didn’t stumble on his words and that he was clear.

“The first time you got with Jennifer, I opened the door and saw you holding her. I saw you holding her and breathing her in and that’s what I wanted okay! I want to sleep with you Derek and not like fuck you but like sleep with you. To know you like that. And that kind of relationship scares the shit out of  me because I never wanted anybody like that... except you.”

 

“I..... Why didn’t you tell you liked me like that?”

  
“I was scared Derek.”

  
They both paused. Derek finally spoke.

 

“How about now?”

 

Stiles looked up,his face gleaming. Derek pulled Stiles into his arms and kissed him. Stiles’ mouth was fucking amazing. It tasted like the sweet Red vines and his own smutty aroma. Stiles pulled back and said

“So are we... going out?”

“Well-”

“Don’t answer that let’s just make out.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
